Utilizador Discussão:Thales César/Arquivo 4
Mensagem Olá Thales César. Não sei como responder a mensagem que você deixou na minha pagina mas vou escrever aqui mesmo kk.. Desculpe pelos meus erros de edição, fazia muito tempo que eu não editava e estou reaprendendo agora, espero poder editar melhor das próximas vezes hehe.. Vou dar uma lida melhor nas regras de edição que você me indicou, valeu!! Chancelerjoao (discussão) 16h30min de 17 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)ChancelerjoaoChancelerjoao (discussão) 16h30min de 17 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Re:Excesso de {Emuso}? Olá Thales! Eu agradeço muito essa sua preocupação, mas eu agr vou editar mais aqui. Uhul! Bem, agr eu pretendo editar todos e conclui-los. Começando do mais antigo até o mais recente. Obg! May The Force Be With You! Darth Yeelhoy (discussão) 11:57 de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Categoria dos artigos destacados Oi Thales! Então, poderia me ajudar a lembrar pra que serve esta categoria? Talvez a resposta a essa pergunta já diga, mas... eu poderia criá-la e adicionar outras páginas a ela? JediSam(discussão) 17h03min de 29 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Editor Visual Olá, bem, não sei pq estou perguntando isso, mas acho que eu preciso, eu acho mto ruim o Editor Código-Fonte, mas no Visual eu ajeito os erros do Editor Visual, e tbm trabalho no código-fonte, mas alguma coisa aconteceu nessa wiki, e na http://www.starwars.wikia.com Wokieepedia, ou pelo menos comigo, não consigo usar o Editor Visual aqui e na Wokieepedia, mas eu tentei na http://www.jedipedia.com Jedipedia e na Francesa. E consegui! Não sei o que está de errado, e "Eu estou achando muito perturbador editar no Editor Código-Fonte". Gostaria de Ter uma resposta, e se sim, agradeço, se não sem problemas, vou me informar mais para tentar(Tente não faça) eu consertar esse problema, já tentei em diversos artigos, mas não deu certo, amanhã e dps de amanhã, estarei a "Tarde Toda" no chat , podemos resolver lá? Que o Editor Visual sempre esteja conosco a força esteja com você! UDY (discussão) 20h37min de 29 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Interlang Can you put "Em outras línguas" to MediaWiki:Otherlanguages? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntum ''the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 12h28min de 8 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) :Done! Thales César (discussão) 02h07min de 9 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Editor Visual 2 Olá Thales, Estou om difulculdades em entrar no editor visual, e não no fonte, eu gosto do fonte, mas ele demora muito, e toda vez que eu uso o visual eu corrigo os erros feitos por este. Ainda não resolvi o problema deste, mas o meu computador estava om vírus, agora que consertei, voltarei com mais frequência. Até que está sendo parcialmente bom, pois estou treinando o código-fonte, mas eu prefiro o visual. É mais rápido e prático. Bye! UDY (discussão) 01h26min de 15 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Cânon? Primeira Mensagem Olá, Thales. Bem, não sei se esta wiki está realmente preparada para Artigos Cânon, será? Bem, gostaria que fizemos assim. Antes de criar o artigo Canon, criar/editar/melhorar/etc assim eu diria que esta wiki está realmente pronta para o fardo dos Artigos Cânon. Ok? Me contate ao ver esta mensagem, quero saber se vc realmente aceita esta proposta. Espero que sim. Até! UDY (discussão) 19h55min de 8 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Segunda Mensagem Bem, olá outra vez. Sinceramente, não sei o que você pretendia fazer aqui, na predefinição, mas se tiver desfaça minha edição, ok? Ou então desfaça e cria estas Predefinições: * * * Ok? Obg! UDY (discussão) 20h00min de 8 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Outra vez Cânon thumbOlá, Thales. Bem, eu realmente não entendi a diferença entre cânon e legends. Qual é? Por favor, quando puder me explique, só que você aceita a proposta que: *Antes de criar artigos canon, melhorar completamente ou criar. **Revisar tudo **Então, criar o cânon. Também completo? May the 4th force with you. UDY (discussão) 13h25min de 9 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá, de novo. Bem, eu falei com Sam ontem pelo chat e entendi a diferença entre Cânon e Legends. Mas obrigado por ter explicado. :Thales, você estaria disposto a me ajudar nesta página, preciso urgente de ajuda... Ok? Não irei puder editar-la por muito tempo... UDY (discussão) 19h39min de 10 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) RE: Portal Cânon Concordo! Dá uma olhada na minha wiki de teste, eu terminei o que seria a página principal. Como a altura do anúncio muda o tempo todo, assim fica meio estranho com o anúncio longo mas legal com o anúncio quadrado, não dá pra fazer um meio termo... Três coisas que quero perguntar: #Imagens dos numerais romanos na seção de filmes: fica legal ou não? Fiz isso a séculos e até agora não tenho certeza se fica super legal e limpo ou exageradamente minimalista pro nosso estilo. #Como sinalizar o sistema de portais? Essa eu realmente preciso de ajuda aqui, tentei umas abas ala Eras e ficou um lixo. #Como fica esse fundo na sua tela? No meu PC fica absolutamente lindo, no meu laptop fica meio escangalhado. Fiz rapidinho porque não acho nenhum outro planeta além de Coruscant ou Hoth que dê um fundo legal, sem bordas estranhas ou pixelização exagerada. Vê aí o que você pensa dessas três coisas e botamos pra votação, a galera pode ter boas sugestões se nós não conseguirmos pensar em nada. Aproveitamos e votamos sobre o novo logo também. Estou curtindo muito esse dourado agora, combina com qualquer fundo. Abraços, Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 16h01min de 13 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) :#Está tão espaçado pra ser simétrico, eu não consigo descobrir uma maneira de reduzir todos os lados igualmente... fica meio estranho se você reduzir verticalmente (o que eu consigo fazer) e não horizontalmente... :#Eu gosto do modelo da Brickipedia também, mas não sei como adaptar pro nosso estilo. Deixo isso com você :) :#Eu também prefiro paisagens, mas tá difícil viu. Tenho tentado Tatooine já faz um tempo, mas nenhum fica legal mesmo, acabei de fazer um que eu meio que gostei. Fica ok em qualquer resolução, mas ainda não tenho certeza, acho que tá muito claro, sei lá. (Adicionando: troquei o céu azul por um mais monocromático, gostei) Quanto ao logo, não, já tentei, fica ruim... mas acho legal manter o logo, unifica na mesma "bandeira". :'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 01h23min de 14 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) ::Acho que sim, não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Quer que eu abra ou você quer adicionar algo? 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 00h03min de 18 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Olá Thales! E ai, Thales! Quanto tempo, não? Tava num período difícil ultimamente, que afetou nas minhas contribuições aqui. Mas, aos poucos estou voltado, hehehe. Como prova disso, por fim terminei minhas edições em Grão-Mestre, mas não sei se eu o candidato para '''artigo destacado', por ser um pouco curto. Portanto, se concordar comigo, gostaria que você o promovesse para artigo bom. Mas se achá-lo bom o suficiente para ser destacado, me avise que eu o candidato, não tem problema :P Abraço! Ra98(discussão) 14h05min de 23 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Mensagem Olá, (boa tarde, boa noite ou bom dia), fundei uma Wiki recentemente e esta Wiki é a Pro Wrestling Wiki e no momento estamos procurando Wikis para nos afiliarmos com e Wikis de grande popularidade são nossa visão, e, como tal gostaria de saber se uma parceria entre nós é de seu interesse. -Atenciosamente. Parabens Parabéns por comunidade do mes! Músiquinha:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kCGPt3XFxJk MrSanic (discussão) 20h52min de 11 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Mensagem Caro Thales César eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento inadequado no chat da wiki naquela ocasião isto não irá mais se repetir Atenciosamente: FLAZZ sumários Sumários Ok. Vou procurar escrever algo descritivo nos sumários.--Gobi-Aoi (discussão) 22h42min de 15 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Mensagem Amigo, queria saber de onde o site tira esses eventos futuros que ainda nem chegaram a acontecer, ou até mesmo algumas historias do passado.São dos livros?Chokitu (discussão) 19h59min de 26 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC)Chokitu Mensagem Olá Thales! Queira me perdoar por fazer isso, parece ser muita ouzadia, mas não quis invadir da autonomia dos moderadores, não vou fazer mais. CllSky 14h19min de 27 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC)CollSky Mensagem Olá Thales, bom eu queria tirar um duvida, e eu sei que você podera me responder, bom como é escolhido artigos destacados e artigos boms? afinal qualquer pessoa pode colocar em seu artigo , bom hoje estarei no chat, ou se quiser responda aqui mesmo, obrigado! Darth wattDarth watt (discussão) 14h34min de 27 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) : Mensagem Ok irei dar uma re-lida nos dois manuais, é que sou mais prático, apenas tenho uma confusão nessa parte da fonte e por isso irei ler um pouco e ver outras páginas pra ver as edições, valeu mesmo. Re:Sobre links Cânon e Legends Olá Thales! Queira me desculpar minha falta de atenção, pois estou acostumado com o layout da wiki do Fallout onde os mboxes de esboços ficam no superior da página, prometo que lerei o manual. A respeito da substituição, eu fiquei um pouco confuso, pois havia escrito na página de edição cânon:C3-PO e cânon:R2-D2 mas o link para as páginas ficava em vermelho como inexistente. Espero que eu seja esclarecido quanto à isso. :[[User:Glauber0|''' Glauber0']][[User talk:Glauber0| ''Howdy!]] 23h55min de 27 de Dezembro, 2015 Erros e bugs do Editor Visual Olá Thales! Bem, apesar de o editor visual criar predefinições condensadas ele tem seus benefícios. Eu entrei em contato com você porque eu queria saber qual é o motivo de eu não poder editar NENHUM artigo Cânon com o Visual. Bem, eu tento mas não vai. Não sei o que é, e espero que você saiba e se puder corrigir, alertar a wiki ou fazer alguma coisa, espero a tua compreensão! Obrigado! Mat the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy (discussão)] 14h29min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 *Olá de novo, bem, eu já me acostumei com o clássico então eu posso esperar até que esse problema se resolva, SE ele FOR resolvido. *'Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy '''(holonet)]'' 14h56min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 Mensagem Olá Thales, Bom vim aqui pra falar de um bug, bom veja: http://imgur.com/rtNv2ZT, Star Wars 7 sumiu, bom veja ai, dependendo pode ser que meu computador bugou, ou sumiu mesmo Darth watt (discussão) 13h35min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) :Watt, por favor, insira um cabeçalho antes de sua mensagem. Thales César (discussão) 14h31min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cabana do Mal Olá Thales, Aconteceu um inprevisto, eu criei a página Cânon:Dagobah um dos pontos de interresse era Cânon:Cabana do Mal isto porque eu traduzi mal, o legends seria Cabana do Lado Sombrio, ou seja o titulo está errado, eu admito a culpa foi minha, e agora oq posso fazer pra consertar? UDY criou a Pagina sendo Cabana do Mal mesmo, e agora oq eu faço? Darth watt (discussão) 23h07min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Não é cabana é caverna Thales não é cabana é caverna, desculpa Darth watt (discussão) 23h16min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cruz da Morte Thales como eu ponho aquela cruz q indica que alguem morre em uma batalha? Darth watt (discussão) 19h13min de 1 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : :–Resolvido via Chat Tenente Hey! Eu virei tenente, estou atualmente com 69 edições em Cânon e pf me coloque lá no cabeçalho Patente, em Star Wars Wiki:Projeto Cânon. Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] XhYmin T de Z de U Teste Olá Thales, Me explique o motivo desta categoria: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Teste E em Ezra Bridger os links estão errados, como eu faço para solicitar ao Bot? Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 20h20min 02 de Janeiro de 2016 Categoria:Teste Oi Thales, bem, me explique como a categoria pode nos ser útil? E também me explique como eu ativei o BB-8. May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h02min 03 de de Janeiro de 2016 Infobox cidade Olá Thales, nos não temos prefeito na infobox de cidade? os cara de Wookieepedia tem,eu iria editar Cidade das Nuvens, ai me deparei que a infobox de cidade não tem prefeito, veja http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_City Darth watt (discussão) 17h29min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Oi Thales, não estou entendendo a forma que vocês estão organizando a wiki. Estão abrindo toda uma sessão referente ao cânone e estão marcando os personagens como Legends também? Provavelmente o rumo dos personagens vai mudar e como ficará a organização quando houver essas diferenças? Já li o material referenciado mas isso não me foi respondido. abraço Cidade das Nuvens Olá Thales estou com um problema em Cidade das Nuvens, seguinte uma imagem que deveria estar no seção História esta na seção Nos bastidores, e a imagem de Boba Fett, teria como me ajudar?Darth watt (discussão) 17h28min de 16 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : Mace Windu é careca Olá Thales, gostaria de saber se é considerado vandalismo colocar na infobox de Mace Windu que ele é careca onde tem escrito |cabelo= ? Darth watt (discussão) 15h03min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Cabecalho Primeiramente eu queria dizer que não sei exatamente o que eu to fazendo... Eu estava tentando upar uma imagem pra usar nesta pagina http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DF.9 mais aconteceu isso *http://prntscr.com/9s972i *Ai eu li a parte do admnitrator ali e entrei em contato com você '-' que eu eu faço? ;-; PhantomHD (discussão) 21h18min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : :–Resolvido via Chat Re: Navegação Olá Thales! Ficou excelente! Parece até que vocês adivinharam minha idéia, eu já estava pensando em sugerir uma maneira de fazer a barra da Eras acompanhar o usuário enquanto descia a página. Mas essa maneira ficou muito boa! *_* JediSam(discussão) 09h13min de 20 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Bug Olá Thales, eu encontrei um negócio muito estranho veja: http://imgur.com/knlF1hq o legends esta voando na parte esquerda da tela, e o codigo fonte esta normal http://imgur.com/lj8fT2m, eu não sei se é bug do meu PC, ou da pagina, me fale depois oq aconteceu, Darth watt (discussão) 15h04min de 20 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Olá Thales, Eu sou o usuário gabemarcos e gostaria de saber por que você teria revertido as edições em Podracer de Sebulba. Grato, Gabemarcos Imagens Oh, Thales... Você excluiu a maioria das imagens conceituais do Ralph McQuarrie! Tem como desfazer? Elas faziam parte de uma galeria especial dedicada a ele... JediSam(discussão) 20h24min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Isso, geralmente essas imagens mais importantes estão em algum lugar da Categoria:Imagens. Mas não tem como desfazer mesmo? Então parece que vou ter que upá-las de novo. Acho que os Wookiees ainda têm. JediSam(discussão) 20h46min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Ok, reupeas. JediSam(discussão) 21h16min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, Thales, tem mais um problema... Lembra que os parâmetros |image = '' de algumas infoboxes foi alterado? Pois é, nas páginas dessas infoboxes as imagens estavam lá, mas aparecendo como não utilizadas... JediSam(discussão) 11h55min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Sim, por exemplo, olha só o que aconteceu aqui. Bem, eu consertei agora, mas a imagem da infobox tinha sido excluída. Acredito que ela aparecia como "não utilizada" por que o parâmetro da infobox estava incorreto. JediSam(discussão) 12h34min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Pois é. Tem como fazer o BB-8 dar uma olhadinha nas infoboxes, para arrumar os parâmetros? JediSam(discussão) 14h17min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) ::Hmm, eu estava olhando aqui, a maioria das infoboxes têm o parâmetro ''|imagem = '', enquanto outras têm ''|image = ''. Poderíamos padronizar todas para ''imagem e substituir nas páginas. JediSam(discussão) 16h05min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Re:Moderador de conteúdo UOOOOOUUUUUU! \o/ Quais são meus novos poderes? *_* JediSam(discussão) 16h08min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Senhor, sim senhor! :Hehe, quando eu estava olhando, justificativas como "Página muito visitada" e "Vandalismo frequente" não se aplicavam muito a uma Infobox. Nas próximas vou escrever algo como "Protegendo infobox" ou "Predefinição interna da Wiki. Que tal? :JediSam(discussão) 20h30min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC)